


My world

by JustAFrenchGirl



Series: Sabriel and raining days [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Stargazing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel n'arrive pas à dormir, il repense à un événement récent; Sam s'aperçoit que son compagnon ne dort pas et le prend dans ses bras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My world

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one-shot écrit autour de la pensée "les âmes sœurs sont deux moitié composant tout un monde".  
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire :)

Sam dormait, il avait l’air paisible. Gabriel décida de ne pas le réveiller; il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de leur chambre et laissa ses pensées divaguer. La pluie tombait au dehors. Il repensa à la joie éclatante de Castiel lorsque Dean s’était agenouillé et l’avait demandé en mariage. Son petit frère l’avait relevé, l’avait attiré à lui et l’avait embrassé; Dean ne l’avouerait jamais mais des larmes de joie avaient coulé sur ses joues. Une autre chose qu’il n’avouerait jamais: la petite vie de famille, maintenant que le monde était aussi en paix qu’il pouvait l’être, il l’accueillerait à bras grands ouverts (surtout si l’ange du jeudi acceptait de partager sa vie). Ils étaient des âmes sœurs, ils étaient le monde de l’un de l’autre.

Au moment où il pensa au mot « monde », les pensées de Gabriel revinrent à Sam et s’aperçut que celui-ci l’observait. Il lui sourit tendrement et revint s’allonger contre lui, dans ses bras; après tout, il faisait encore nuit et une pluie légère tombait. Néanmoins, Gabriel ne se ré-endormit pas. Son train de pensée ne voulait pas ralentir. Sam s’en aperçut et resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Cela fit son effet, il était à présent plus apaisé. Leur rythme cardiaque ralentit jusqu’à devenir régulier, ils s’endormirent.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensez?


End file.
